Prior art devices have been provided for aligning rotary drive shafts in coaxial alignment and for aligning belt transmission system pulleys. Such devices have included visual indicators which operate by line of sight, such as straight-edge rule indicators which are placed adjacent to the side surfaces of the drive shafts and the side surfaces of the pulleys to visually inspect their respective alignment. Some alignment systems have included optical systems in which a light beam, such as from a laser, is emitted along a linear path and strikes a target having indicator marks to indicate a lineal alignment between two pulleys. Other systems have used a laser emitter which is reflected off a reflective surface of a target and back to the light emitter to detect whether the coaxial alignment of two rotary shafts is acceptable. However, these types of alignment systems operate only for aligning the pulleys or the shafts along a single line of sight connecting between two points.